


The Suitcase Game

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen, Kate, and Nikola try to pass the time in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suitcase Game

Helen jolted awake.

"Sorry," Nikola sighed. "These roads are a little rough."

Helen glanced in the back seat, finding Kate awake as well. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but it was a wonder she'd been able to get any sleep at all. Even with Nikola going slowly, the dirt roads were lined with pot holes and the car bounced along harshly.

"If we can't sleep, what are we supposed to do for the next few hours," Kate griped. She was always grouchy when she didn't get enough sleep.

"When Ashley was young, we'd play little games to pass the time in the car," Helen said, smiling softly at the distant memory.

"What kind of games?" Kate asked.

"Word games mostly."

"Like what?" Kate continued to prompt, looking for anything to quell her boredom.

"Her favorite was what we called the suitcase game. You go through the alphabet listing things you'd pack in a suitcase and by the end you have to remember all the items. So I would say something like 'in my suitcase I'd pack an apple' then she would say 'in my suitcase I'd pack an apple and a blanket' and so on until you get to Z."

"Can we play?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, let's," mocked Nikola.

"We'll its better than sitting around doing nothing," Kate defended. "Besides, no one said you had to play along."

"What if we made it a bit more interesting?" Helen offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Nikola asked skeptically.

"I was thinking a more  _adult_  version."

"Oh, this could be fun!" Kate said excitedly from the back.

"I still think it's a ridiculous idea."

"In my suitcase, Nikola," Helen whispered huskily, leaning across the small space to nip playfully at his ear. "I would pack anal beads."

She'd made sure to speak loudly enough for Kate to have heard her as well and was rewarded by a poorly disguised snigger from the back seat.

"In my suitcase, I'd pack anal beads and a blindfold," Kate followed.

Both women stared expectantly at Nikola, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist joining in.

"Fine!" He finally snapped. "I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, and condoms."

"How very responsible of you, Vlad!"

"I would pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, and a dildo."

"Only one? Where's the fun in that, Helen?" Nikola teased.

"Ok, dildos," she amended, emphasizing the s and rolling her eyes.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, and...uh...ejaculate?"

"Ejaculate? Really?" Nikola mocked.

"You try coming up with something better for E," Kate grumbled.

"I'd pack," Nikola began.

"Wait!" Kate interrupted. "I want to change my E. I want to pack an enormous strap on."

Helen laughed heartily at that, remembering a night they'd played with one of her bigger strap ons and Kate's eyes had gone wide at the sight of it. Her eyes had been wide later too as Helen pounded her with it.

"I'd pack," Nikola started again. "Anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos,  _an enormous strap on_ , and a feather."

"A feather? What's naughty about a feather?"

The majority of Kate's sexual encounters had been about one or both parties getting something they needed from the other, there wasn't a lot of foreplay or experimenting involved. It was something Helen had been endeavoring to remedy.

"You've obviously lost your touch, Helen," Nikola scolded, knowing full well she'd taken Kate as a lover. "Or at the very least your imagination."

"I haven't lost my touch or imagination," Helen said hotly, not appreciating his rebuff of her sexual skills. "We simply haven't gotten there yet. I've been focusing on other things."

"Such as?"

"Wouldn't you like to now," she sneered.

"Um...is someone gonna explain the feather to me or what?"

Shifting in her seat so she could look a Kate, Helen gave the younger woman a sultry smile. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Kate's pouting ones.

"I'll show you later," she promised, running the backs of her fingers lightly across Kate's cheek, over her neck, and down the dip in her shirt along her cleavage. The touch was so light it made Kate shiver. Comprehension dawned on her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd like that," she whispered, giving Helen another quick kiss.

"What, you aren't going to invite me? The feather was my idea!"

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, and a g string," Helen continued, ignoring Nikola.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, and handcuffs."

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, and ice trays."

"Ice trays?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Well I can't very well pack ice now can I? It would melt! So the next best thing would be ice trays in which to make ice once I arrived where ever it is I was going," Nikola explained.

"Ok...but ice?"

"No temperature play either, Helen?" Nikola exclaimed dramatically.

Helen glared at him, choosing simply not to respond.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, and..." She paused to think. "And jello!"

"Jello?" Nikola scoffed.

"I like jello," Helen shrugged.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, and a knot tying book."

"No need to bring a book, darling," Helen chuckled. "I can teach you everything you need to know about tying people up for pleasure." Helen turned in her seat and gave Kate a wink, making her blush.

"I'd bring anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, and lube." Nikola grinned devilishly, glancing over at Helen. "Though I've never need any with you."

"Nikola!" Helen gasped, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow!" Nikola rubbed his arm in mock pain.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, and masturbatory aides."

"Well that's rather general. That could be anything," Nikola complained.

"I'll leave it up to your imagination," she told him coyly.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, and nipple clamps."

"My my, maybe the two of you have been having some fun."

Kate blushed furiously in the back seat. In truth, she had yet to use nipple clamps on Kate, things had been mostly vanilla between them thus far. Maybe it was time to go further. She'd have to get Kate to tell her where she'd used nipple clamps before or if she'd just come across them in her drawer of toys. A drawer, coincidently, that held almost all the items mentioned so far.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, and an o ring."

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, and a paddle."

"Oh damn, I have Q. Give me a minute," Kate said, chewing her bottom lip while she thought. "I got it!" she cried after awhile. "I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuff, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, and a quart of Tequila."

Nikola made a disgusted faced and Helen laughed.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila," Nikola winced as he said it. "And a riding crop."

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, and silk scarves."

"Love the alliteration," Nikola commented.

"Thank you."

"I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, and a two sided dildo."

"We already have dildos in the suitcase," Nikola chided.

"But not double sided ones," Helen said. "Good thinking, Kate. I do quite enjoy those." She gave Kate a knowing look.

"Minx," Nikola chuckled under his breath. "Fine. I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, a two sided dildo, and underwear."

"Underwear?" Helen teased.

"Well, one mustn't forget to be practical in all this packing."

"Yes, practicality has always been one of your strong suits," Helen said sarcastically.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sexy underwear, but…"

"That sounds more like you," she laughed. "I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, a two sided dildo, underwear, and vampire proof restraints."

Kate snorted in the back, clapping her hand over her mouth to try to keep the laughter in. Nikola glared at her, but Helen merely shrugged.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blind fold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, a two sided dildo, underwear, vampire proof restraints, and whip cream."

"I'd pack anal beads, a blind fold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, a two sided dildo, underwear, vampire proof restraints, whip cream, and x-rated movies."

"Good one!" Kate complimented.

"I'd pack anal beads, a blind fold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, a two sided dildo, underwear, vampire proof restraints, whip cream, x-rated movies, and yellow lingerie."

"Last one," Kate announced, taking a deep breath before she plunged into the list. "I'd pack anal beads, a blindfold, condoms, dildos, an enormous strap on, a feather, a g string, handcuffs, ice trays, jello, a knot tying book, lube, masturbatory aides, nipple clamps, an o ring, a paddle, a quart of tequila, a riding crop, silk scarves, a two sided dildo, underwear, vampire proof restraints, whip cream, x-rated movies, yellow lingerie, and…zip ties."

They all laughed, having honestly enjoyed the game, even Nikola. Eventually silence settled over the group, everyone a little antsier than they were before, all the added imagery floating around in their heads. Looking down, Helen noticed a rather prominent bulge in Nikola's pants and she was beginning to feel uncomfortably wet herself.

"Well what do we do now?" Kate asked, clearing her throat awkwardly.

 


End file.
